Roman Picisan
by Under The Same Cloud
Summary: Inilah drama absurd perjalanan cinta Haruno Sakura demi menggapai Sang Pangeran. Dibumbui dengan percintaan khas remaja, bertabur suka dan duka, serta berselimut canda tawa.


Degub jantung menggila, perut melilit, tetes keringat turun layaknya air terjun.

Kaki gemetar saat _emerald_nya kembali melihat sederet kalimat yang tertulis di sebuah papan besar.

'UNTUK SISWA/SISWI BARU MARI KEARAH SINI! OSPEK AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!'

Baru gadis bersurai merah muda ini ingin melangkah, atensinya menangkap sederet kalimat lain yang terdapat dipaling bawah dengan ukuran _font_ sekecil semut.

'_Ayuk_ _adek-adek_ yang _unyuu_~ kakak-kakak _ga_ gigit _kooook_' di akhiri dengan gambar bibir merah.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ seketika.

_**サスサク**_

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and this fict is purely by Istri-Istri Yesung.

Warning: OOC, alur ke mana-mana, cerita pasaran, gaje, humor 0,9%

Ini fict MC dari Sepenggal Kisah & Kisah Kita :'3 ga maksud promosi, biar ga bingung aja, dan jika tidak/belum membaca 2 ff itu, sama sekali bukan masalah! X3

catatan seorang Istri Pertama Yesung : sebuah kehormatan bagi saya bisa _collab_ fic ini dengan Istri Kedua Yesung *nangis terharu di dada Yesung*

catatan seorang Istri Kedua Yesung : demi apa, ga nyangka bisa _collab_ bareng Istri Pertama ;_; selama ini saya hanyalah _author_ abal dan _silent reader _dia! *digampar* XD

p.s: Selamat ulang tahun suami kami tercintah, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung :*

Don't like? Close this page and write your own story and pairing! Thanks!

Enjoy it, Minna!

_**サスサク**_

"Sakura!"

Yang dipanggil namanya berlari kecil. Mengatur napas sebentar lalu duduk di sebelah gadis bersurai _blonde_. Dahinya mengernyit begitu tidak mendapati warna _lavender_ sepanjang mata memandang.

"Mana Hinata?"

"Ke toilet―ah! Itu dia!"

Gadis bersurai _blonde_―Ino, menggoyangkan tangannya heboh. Bahkan nyaris mengenai kepala Sakura.

_Herinya Ino kumat _deh. Batin Sakura _keki_.

_HEboh sendiRI._

Bertepatan ketika Hinata duduk, semua anggota OSIS mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Semua mata dan rahang nyaris lepas dari tempatnya ketika melihat banyak kakak kelas super tampan dan satu kakak super cantik berada di depan mata.

"Gila! Itu siapa yang rambut merah! Ganteng _gela_!"

"Itu yang _pake eyeliner_ siapa?! _Asdfghjkl_!"

"Kakak yang paling kiri keren ya."

Dan berbagai kalimat _absurd_ nan _amburegul_ mulai terdengar.

Dirasa sudah mengusik pendengaran, pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah super imut mengambil _mic_ dan mengetukkan jarinya di atas _mic_ beberapa kali.

"Halo, adik-adik yang manis dan tampan."

"Halo _senpai_!"

"Pagi ini dan selama 2 hari ke depan kita akan melakukan Ospek. Dikarenakan kepala sekolah sedang ada urusan dan baru bisa kembali tepat setelah ospek selesai, jadi tahun ini ospek dulu baru upacara."

Penjelasan kakak kelas tampan membuat beberapa murid mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, aku, ketua OSIS, namaku Akasuna Sasori."

Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas bisik-bisik yang mengatakan, oh, namanya Sasori.

"Dari kanan hingga ujung namanya Gaara, Konan, dan Sasuke―" Sisanya dapat dipastikan Sakura mengidap gagal pendengaran sesaat akibat ilusi makhluk Tuhan paling tampan.

Terbayang sudah di depan mata kisah kasih di sekolah, bersama Sasuke _senpa__i_ yang berdiri gagah di sana.

"Yak ada pertanyaan?" tanya Sasori menutup penjelasan singkat padat namun kurang jelas lantaran siswa-siswi pada sibuk ber-_kyakya_-ria paska dikenalkannya nama para _senpai_. "Ya, kamu yang rambut... err, _pink?_"

Tak pelak semua mata tertuju ke sana.

"Sasuke-_senpai_, _udah_ punya pacar belum?"

_Double what, what._

Ino menampar keras jidatnya sendiri. _Hopeless _muka _mupeng_ Sakura sudah tak tertolong.

Picingan mata. Kamu main-main, nona.

"Kau." Baru sepatah Sasuke bersuara mampu membuat Sakura mimisan, _so seksehhh asdfghjkl~ _disuruh kayang keliling lapangan pun mauuu.

"Lari keliling lapangan, lima putaran."

_**サスサク**_

Sakura nyaris tewas menggenaskan lantaran habis melakukan tugas _cinta_ dari _senpai_ super tampannya.

_Nyaris_. Jika saja ia tidak ingat ada _senpai_ dengan mata tajam yang merajam hati, pipi putih mulus serasa ingin dielus, serta bibir seksi nan menggoda bak diskon besar-besaran di _mall_, Sakura akan tewas sekarang juga.

Lari keliling 5 kali lapangan itu rasanya.. ah, bahkan menjelaskannya saja Sakura tak sanggup.

Ino tertawa laknat melihat sahabat merah mudanya merauk oksigen dengan rakus. Hinata ingin membelikan makanan atau minuman tapi tatapan Sasuke-_senpai_ membuat niatnya menciut dan perlahan kandas.

Sakura?

Sudah dikatakan bahwa ia nyaris tewas.

Seakan tak punya adat-istiadat-tata-krama-sopan-santun-dan-sebangsanya, gadis merah muda ini langsung telentang di lapangan sekolah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tiduran di sini, hn?"

Membelakangi sinar mentari membuat siluet _familiar_ menerobos _emerald_nya. Sakura langsung duduk seketika dan membuat dahinya bertubrukkan dengan hidung kakak kelas tampan idola hatinya.

_**JDUK!**_

"AKH!"

Sakura mengelus dahi-lebar-miliknya dengan brutal. _Emerald_nya nyaris keluar saat pemuda di hadapannya memegang hidungnya dengan tatapan _super_ ganas.

"_SENPAI_ KENAPAAA?!"

"Kau masih bertanya?!"

"_SENPAI_ MANA YANG SAKIT SINI AKU―"

"Cabuti rumput di perkarangan belakang sekolah. Sekarang."

"HAH?! TA-TAPI-TAPI-TAPI―"

"Se. Ka. Rang!"

Dan tugas cinta dari _senpai_ tercintanya belum berakhir.

_**サスサク**_

"Hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Bawa barang-barang yang telah disebutkan besok."

Desahan lega meluncur dari setiap murid. Anggota OSIS pun kini sibuk melonggarkan dasi mereka.

"Ah, Sasuke, perempuan _pink_ itu mana?"

Pertanyaan Sasori membuat semua anggota OSIS memandangnya. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

"Perempuan _pink_?"

"Iya."

Rambut _pink_, jidat lebar, warna mata hijau lumut, kelakuan _absurd_.

Otak _super_ jenius milik Sasuke selesai _loading_, pria bersurai _raven_ itu mengangguk kecil, "aku menyuruhnya mencabuti rumput."

Seluruh anggota OSIS melebarkan matanya. Antara takjub dan iba.

"Kejam sekali."

"Gila."

"Lelaki tak berperasaan."

Perempatan siku-siku hadir di dahi-agak-lebar-miliknya.

"Dia membuat hidungku nyaris cacat. Seharusnya aku menyuruhnya mengepel ruang kelas dengan tisu basah." Sasuke mengunjuk cuek ke luar jendela.

Ini ada di lantai dua.

Dan ketika tak sengaja melihat apa yang ditunjuknya, nyaris saja Sasuke _OOC_ sambil menjerit…

_"SOREWAAAA."_

Dan yak, akhirnya Uchiha Setsu (kembaran Uchiha Sasuke dengan keidentikan sembilan puluh sembilan koma sekian) yang berteriak mewakili kembarannya.

Setsu bermaksud menemui Sasuke, tapi apa yang ditemukannya kini…

Di bawah sana Sakura sudah berpose _mermaid_ aka puteri duyung di tengah maha karya hasil cabut rumputnya.

"SASUKE-_SENPAIIII_, TUGAS CINTAMU TELAH KUPENUHI." Sakura berteriak dengan telapak yang mengurung teropong mulutnya, matanya memicing penuh damba dengan rambut tak kalah _absurd_ dengan tingkahnya.

_"What the—"_ nyaris Sasori mengumpat _a la _barat.

Ino yang berada dekat situ, nyaris sama, tak kalah _syok_ dengan seisi koridor sekolah bagian belakang yang menghadap lapangan.

Betapa Ino ingin Sakura _drop out_ sekalian dari sekolah ini dan melanjutkan sekolah seni.

Karena apa yang terlihat di taman belakang sekolah adalah…

Padang gundul dengan tumpukan rumput hijau yang tercabut membentuk tulisan _katakana_ yang bila dibaca…

_SasuSaku_

"SASUKE-SAKURA." seakan tahu apa isi otak seluruh pemirsa, Sakura menegaskan dengan bangga.

_**サスサク**_

"Kau sukses terkenal di kalangan adik kelas saat hari pertama ya, hn?" Setsu merangkul Sasuke yang masih memelihara perempatan siku-siku dengan suburnya.

Sasuke menampik, ia lekas pergi meninggalkan teman-teman OSIS-nya dan juga Setsu, kembarannya yang gila, di sana.

Kelakuan adik kelas berambut _pink_ itu sudah _sarap_ sebegitu ekstrimnya, membawa-bawa namanya pula.

Jangan-jangan Haruno Sakura itu jadi sawan karena kepanasan lari lima putaran di lapangan. Pikir Sasuke mulai _amberegul_ lantaran _amesuyu_ dan _bahrelway bahrelway_.

"Hei kau…"

Gadis rambut _pink_ itu bergetar hebat tak mampu tuk menoleh.

"Suara ini… suara ini…" gumam Sakura tak sanggup membalikkan tubuh. "Ino, tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga, aku tak dapat menampik suara cinta yang mematikan ini. Pangeran mautku! Itu pasti pangeran mautku…"

Dan gamparan Ino sukses membuat Sakura menoleh penuh, menghentikan opera sabun Haruno Sakura.

"Kau…" Sasuke mendekat. Sakura kehabisan napas.

Nyawa Sakura sudah di ambang batas, tubuhnya seringan helaian kapas.

"… waras?"

_**BRUKH**_

Si _pinky _pingsan, _fix_ dia _beneran_ sawan.

Sasuke mulai berpikir akankah membawa _korban_nya kali ini ke UKS atau dukun setempat?

_**サスサク**_

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Kembaran-bodoh-nan-gila Sasuke tertawa seakan tak ada hari esok. Seakan besok akan kiamat jika hasrat tertawanya tak dituntaskan sekarang juga.

"Diam atau majalah―"

Mendengar kata majalah membuat tawa Setsu hilang secara goib. Dia kembali memasang wajah tampan penuh aura ke_playboy_an.

"Jadi, di mana Permen Kapasmu, hn?"

Baru Sasuke ingin mengambil tasnya di kelas, ia malah mendapati kembaran(yang saat ini paling ia hindari)di sana.

Sasuke merotasikan bola matanya begitu mengerti siapa yang ditanyakan kembaran-sinting-nya.

"Di UKS."

_Onyx_ pemuda dengan kalung yang melingkari lehernya ini melebar.

"Dia di UKS dan kau malah ingin pulang?"

Baru Setsu ingin mengatakan hal yang sama namun Gaara sudah menyuarakan kalimat itu.

Alis Sasuke naik, "ada yang salah?"

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek."

Petir menyambar menjadi latar belakang si Kembar Uchiha saat mendengar lanjutan kata pemuda ber_eyeliner_ ini. Jika ini di animasi, mereka sudah membatu dengan mata putih bulat dan mulut terbuka menganga lebar.

"Hn, itu yang dikatakan pemeran utama wanita di drama yang ditonton kakakku saat pacarnya pergi di saat ia sakit."

..Gaara butuh pencerahan.

"Dengar Mata Panda, gadis _pinky_ itu bukan pacarku. Dan lagi ia tidak sakit."

"Tapi ia pingsan. Dan itu _karenamu_, Sasuke."

Skakmat.

Rasanya Setsu ingin sekali menari hanya dengan memakai _boxer_ kesayangannya saat melihat wajah sial-mata-panda-apa-apaan-kau milik Sasuke.

Hembusan napas kesal serta dongkol dikeluarkan dengan cepat dan singkat.

"Baik aku akan menjenguknya. Jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu Mata Panda!"

_**サスサク**_

"I―Ino, aku pulang dulu, ya?"

Yang dipanggil langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada benda persegi panjang agak lebar di tangannya. Mengangguk singkat lalu melambaikan tangan.

Mendengar pintu UKS ditutup oleh Hinata membuat Ino bosan. Sahabatnya tak kunjung sadar paska insiden pingsannya seorang Haruno Sakura.

Dengan gemas gadis bersurai _blonde_ ini menjepit hidung Sakura agak keras.

"Jidat! Bangun! Aku bosan!"

"Sasuke-_senpai_~~ iya aku mau~~ hehee~~"

Dan Ino _syok_ di tempat mendengar gumaman _absurd_ serta _mupeng_ sahabatnya.

"Bangun, Jidat! WOY!" Keluar sudahlah sifat asli gadis cantik dengan tinggi semampai ini.

Demi apa pun yang menggelinjang, tolong hentikan senyum err.. aneh Sakura sekarang juga!

_**GREK**_

Ino nyaris menjatuhkan kekasih kesayangannya(baca: ponsel)ke lantai begitu mengetahui siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu UKS.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ino menggeleng kaku begitu sang _senpai_ mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia be―belum sadar daritadi, _senpai_."

Oh, sepertinya penyakit gagap Hinata mulai menular padanya.

"Hei, _pinky_, bangun."

"Percuma _senpai_―"

"Ng? Aku di mana?"

Dan ke_syok_an Ino mengalami lanjutan mendadak.

Ingatkan Ino untuk menjambak rambut Sakura sampai hanya tersisa 3 helai nanti.

"UKS."

Sakura duduk di atas ranjang. Kini posisi mereka bertiga agak sepantar. _Emerald_nya agak mengecil, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk.

_Hn. Sudah bangun_ kan. "Pulanglah. _Jaa_."

_**サスサク**_

"KAULIHAT _KAN_, INO-_PIG_?!"

Ino rasanya mau bunuh diri ketimbang mendengar Sakura histeris. Ia nyaris lupa, temannya itu _freak_ dan tidak layak untuk dikhawatirkan.

"Cintaku terbalaskan. Hyahahahaha."

Kawanan burung di tiang listrik terdekat pun bubar darurat.

Sepanjang perjalanan pun Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengoceh. Komat-kamit atraktif sampai tak sadar mengorbankan Ino hingga terguncang bahkan ter_gaplok_.

Sadarkanlah makhlukMu ini, ya, Tuhan.

Sakura wajib dicerahkan.

"Menurutmu, besok aku harus dandan seperti apa ya? Aduh aku harus beli _high heels _baru. Sasuke _senpai_ harus jatuh cinta tiap hari―"

"_YAMETE!_" Ino terengah, napasnya sudah semetal kuda. "Besok masih ospek, Jidat, _no high heels, no make up, _seragam culun SMP _only."_

_Sakura terbatuk darah dengan lebaynya._

Dan keterpurukan Sakura yang nyaris sujud di trotoar menyempurnakan warna merah di jidat Ino karena tamparan rutin perjam.

"Aku akan mati. Cintaku layu. Aku tak ingin semu.." bak habis terkena _tonjokan_ fatal di perut, Ino terpaksa menyeret Sakura hingga stasiun kereta.

Uchiha Setsu menggeleng, _smirk_. Bahan _bully_an teranyar siap diorbitkan teruntuk kembarannya.

"Kau _ngapain_, Setsu?"

Suara Itachi menginterupsi, "Jangan-jangan kau yang sawan? Tadi Sasuke sempat bergumam tak jelas soal orang sawan."

"_Engga, kok_, Itachi-_nii_. Aku baik-baik saja." Senyum _angelic-otouto_-nya sukses buat beberapa siswi dekat gerbang sekolah sekarat lantaran mimisan.

_Fanservice _total, memang, melihat Itachi menjemput Setsu dan berkomunikasi depan publik. Belum lagi Sasuke menyusul sehabis sempat _terpaksa_ kembali karena kolor olah raganya _sengaja_ dibuang Setsu ke laci ruang kelas satu.

Hitung-hitung pembalasan dendam Setsu karena sudah diabaikan oleh Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Ini bukan karena _dia_ yang duduk di situ aku mau repot-repot kembali mengambil _ini_." Ucap Sasuke seolah menjawab mimik menyudutkan Setsu dari jauh, mata Sasuke seakan siap menelan Setsu mentah-mentah.

"Tapi karena **ini**." Sasuke menunjukan sekilas bordiran bertuliskan _Sasuke U _di dekat tali kolor olah raganya. Iyyaaap, Mama Mikoto _author_-nya. _Gini-gini_ Sasuke '_kan_ anak Mama. Sasuke cinta _Mamah_.

"_Dia_? Dia siapa?" Itachi mendadak _kepo_. Sasuke melempar kolor tersebut ke dalam mobil.

"Itu permen kapas Sasu." Jawab Setsu _ambigay_ sebelum masuk mobil kakaknya.

Dan jawaban ambigu serta _absurd_ Setsu membuat otak jenius Itachi nyaris berasap dalam perjalanan pulang.

**TBC**


End file.
